Raven's True Story
by dieYoungorliveForever
Summary: This is Raven's story, on how she decided not to join the evil side with her father, her feelings and also, her relation with herself and the other Titans, especially Beast Boy, a Raven you'd never seen.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pfff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.**

* * *

*It begins on Raven's mind, she's trying to stop Trigon, her father, of fighting*

**Raven: **Can't you see that I'm never gonna let you come to Earth? I'd never let you do that! So stop fighting with me, because it will never take you anywhere. You know that you need me to enter on Earth. So… FORGET IT!

**Trigon: **I'll never give up sweety.

**Raven:** Never. Call. Me. SWEETY

**Trigon: **Why not? I'm your father and I can call you the way I want to.

**Raven: **No you can't! And stop remembering me that you're my father because it doesn't mean anything! You'd never behaved like one and that's the most important… You created me for one purpose only: Enter on Planet Earth and then, destroy it. You are not what I should call "father"…

**Trigon: **Yes… That's true.

**Raven: **You're simply disgusting.

**Trigon: **But when I created you, I saw how strong you were and I couldn't wait for you to grow, then you would be like me, we would ruin the world together and you and I would be the strongest creatures ever! But then you started thinking that what I was doing was wrong *Trigon starts to fight with Raven more sorely* and then, one day, you simply disappeared from home.

**Raven:** I had to do that! I started seeing how bad you were and all the terrible things you were causing! I didn't want to be like that. I don't want to use my powers to cause bad things…

**Trigon: **But you were created for it, Raven! You are the daughter of a demon! Accept that, you're not good; you're not a superhero like your friends. You are exactly like me.

*****Raven gets so frustrated and angry now that she uses her powers with an intense force that makes Trigon loses his strength, but only for that moment. After a while, he gets up*

**Trigon: **Someday you'll realize how grand you are and will join me, someday…

*Trigon disappears and Raven gets back to reality*


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.

"_You are exactly like me… Someday you'll realize how grand you are and will join me_"

Raven didn't sleep well that night. She couldn't stop thinking about what Trigon said to her. Even though she wanted to deny it, she couldn't, she is his daughter, and she has his blood running on her veins. _"What if he is right?" _She thought. _"What if he is right about me? Am I naturally evil? Am I exactly like him?"_ All these questions didn't let her sleep.

**Cyborg: ***shouting like the craziest robot EVER* WHERE IS THE REMOTE? I CAN'T FIND IT!

**Beast Boy: **HEY! Don't shout into my ears you lazy robot…

**Cyborg: **Yes! I need to because I bet that you are the one who lost it…

**Beast Boy: **Me? Why do you always blame me for the things that get lost?

**Cyborg: **Because you are always the one who lose them. Remember the toast, the microwave, telephone, keys…. Even a fridge! Tell me, how could you lose a fridge?

**Beast Boy: **It's a long story… I was looking for my tooth brush then I wanted to look under the fridge, but I lifted it up a way too fast and the fridge ran out of my hands and went to the window and fell into the ocean, hehe

**Cyborg: ¬.¬**

**Starfire: **Hey guys… You don't need to worry anymore, I found the remote.

**Cyborg: ***_* Where was it?

**Starfire: **Beast Boy's room.

**Beast Boy: **Sorry XD

**Cyborg: **:/

**Beast Boy: **But… if the remote was on my room, I technically didn't lose it, I just forgot it was there, right?

**Cyborg: **:/

**Beast Boy: **OK…. I guess that's a NO. Ok, fine, I'll stop.

**Starfire: **Come on guys! Stop arguing now. Let's go to the kitchen and the magical and marvelous breakfast I've made!

**Cyborg: **But I'd just got the remote now…

**Starfire: **You'll find another time to watch TV, now its breakfast time!

*Starfire drags Cyborg and Beast Boy until the breakfast table with a giant sweet smile on her face. There, she gives for them a bowl that contains a gummy green… THING.*

**Beast Boy: **What…is…that?

**Starfire: **It's a typical food of my planet! It contains lots of good things that can turn your day much happier.

**Beast Boy: **I don't understand how this can make me feel happier… *Cyborg tramples Beast Boy's foot* … I mean, it looks delicious.

**Cyborg: **Changing the subject, where's Robin and Raven? I didn't see both all the morning.

**Starfire: **Robin received a message from a strange man today and he's working on it.

**Cyborg: **A strange man? That's weird… What did he want?

**Starfire: **I don't know, Robin didn't tell me, he was too busy, I think.

**Cyborg: **And what about Raven?

*the door opens*

**Raven: **What's about me?

**Starfire: **There you are! We were wondering where you were.

**Raven: **I was sleeping… Long night

**Starfire: **Well… Now that you're better, why don't you join us and eat the food I made?

**Raven: **Hãn… *looks at the green food* Actually, I'm not that hungry, thanks. I'll… come back to my room, meditate a little bit.

**Beast Boy: ***whispering* Why Raven doesn't need to eat… this?

**Cyborg: ***whispering* Just smile and try to bring another subject…

**Beast Boy/Cyborg: **:D

*the door opens again*

**Beast Boy: **Yes! Something to distract Starfire! I mean… Hi Robin!

**Robin: **Hi guys.

**Starfire: **What happened? You were there for an hour! Did you discover who that man was?

**Robin: **Not actually… He prefers to stay as Anonymous.

**Cyborg: **But what he wanted?

**Robin: **He said that he's planning something big and we won't be able to stop him. Also, he mentioned something about us being betrayed. Anyway, what matters is that we must stay focus and together no matter what. Talking about staying together, where's Raven?

**Cyborg: **She was here a minute ago, and then she came back to her room.

**Beast Boy: **Yep… She's weird, she never stays with us. She always prefers to be alone.

**Robin: **She isn't weird, just… different.

*the door opens again*

**Raven: **Why every time I come here you are talking about me?

**Starfire: **Hello again Raven! I think you should hear Robin about what he received today.

**Raven: **What was it?

**Robin: **A message from a man we all don't know. He wants to be called by us as Anonymous.

**Raven: **What a… mystery. But what did he want?

**Robin: **To warn us. He said he's been planning something big and we won't be able to stop him.

**Starfire: **Do you have any idea about who this man could be, Raven?

**Raven: **No… not actually.

**Robin: **That's the reason I said we must all stay together now.

**Beast Boy: **That'll be difficult for Raven once she always stays alone on her room.

**Raven: **At least you know where I'm, differently from the things that "magically" disappear here.

**Beast Boy: **¬.¬

*the Titans danger alarm starts ringing. The map shows ten locations in danger*

**Cyborg: **What? Ten places at the same time? You must be kidding me. What do we do now?

**Robin: **Alright, no panic now, we can do it. Cyborg and I will check the city center. Beast Boy and Starfire, you check the West side and Raven, you take the East side, OK? Now, Titans, go!

* * *

Sooo... I hope you're enjoying my fic (and take it easy, it's my first one xD)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.

* * *

It was already 6 P.M. when Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire met in a dark, quiet street, with empty hands.

**Robin: **you both also didn't get anything?

**Starfire: **Actually, we found lots of them, like five, but they weren't…real.

**Cyborg: **That's what happened with us too! I think they were all digital….

**Robin: **But it must exist a real one… it always does.

**Beast Boy: **Maybe Raven had found him.

*the real villain appears and Raven is running after him*

**Raven: **Good work Einstein! Now help me get him. I've already destroyed his remote which makes his copies, that's why everything you got disappeared!

*the rest of the Titans starts fighting against the man. At a certain moment, Robin firms him against the wall.*

**Robin: **Alright… Who are you?

**?: **I'm… I'm The Multiplier. Actually, I was, since your emo friend destroyed my remote.

**Robin: **The Multiplier? What a stupid name! Haha

**The Multiplier: **Yeah? Well… let's see if you'll think this stupid too…

*The Multiplier kicks Robin's chest and starts running until Raven appears in front of him*

**Raven: **You're not going anywhere.

*using her powers, she lifts him up in the air and then, throws him on the floor. Without realizing, she starts losing control. Her eyes turn red and a demon's face starts appearing on hers. Robin runs until her*

**Robin: **Raven, stop! You're killing him!

*Raven realizes what she's doing and stops*

**The Multiplier: **I… I think… I've… I've just… seen… hell.

**Beast Boy: **Did you get insane? You didn't need to kill him!

**Robin: **She didn't and that's what matters, enough now.

**Beast Boy: **But she almost…

**Robin: **Enough!

**Raven: **I think… my job here is complete, see you at home.

*Raven leaves the place*

**Robin: **Happy now?

**Starfire: **You were too hard with Raven, Beast Boy… I think you've hurt her feelings…

**Beast Boy: **But she doesn't even have feelings! She never shows any emotions…

**Robin: **It isn't only because she doesn't show that it means she doesn't have…

**The Multiplier: **Well… I think you got too many problems to solve… I think that you sending me to jail will be just another one, you know, it's better you leave me and go talk to the emo girl. So I'll just leave and…

**Robin: **You are not going anywhere than jail.

*the Titans take The Multiplier to jail and come back to the tower*

**Beast Boy: **Do I reeeally need to say sorry to Raven?

**Starfire: **Yes, you do.

**Robin: **She hasn't been on a good week lately… Also, there are some things about her that we don't know or can understand…

**Beast Boy: **We don't know anything about her.

**Robin: **We know she's our friend and we care with her as she does with us, and that's the only thing that matters.

**Beast Boy: **Ok! Ok! Enough of the 'good talking', I'll talk to her.

* * *

Hello there! I hope you're enjoying it :)

It's so frustating because the part that in my personal oppinion its REALLY cute I've already imagined but I didn't get there yeeet, I can't wait to write what's on my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pfff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

*Beast Boy knocks on Raven's door*

**Beast Boy: **Raven? Are you there?

*silence*

**Beast Boy: **Well… I guess nobody's home. I'll come back later.

**Cyborg: **Where are you going? I thought you were going to talk with her.

**Beast Boy: **I was… But she didn't answer.

**Cyborg: **I bet you didn't knock strong enough. Let me try once…

*Cyborg knocks on the door with such force that it hews down*

**Beast Boy: **Great jog, robot…

**Cyborg: **At least I opened it. Come.

**Beast Boy: **Are you crazy? We can't enter on her room without her permission. That's Raven's room.

**Cyborg: **Come on, she won't kill you for entering on her room.

**Beast Boy: **I'm not that sure about that… dude… look at this place, it's so… creepy. Raven? Are you here? PS: It wasn't me who knocked down your door.

**Cyborg: **I guess you were right so… she isn't here.

*Beast Boy takes a mirror on Raven's desk*

**Beast Boy: **Dude… Raven has a mirror? Since when does she care about her appearance?

**Cyborg: **Man! You complain so much about Raven that makes me think you only think about her. Cause… It's impossible somebody find so many arguments about someone unless he is thinking of her like…ALL the time.

**Beast Boy: **Me? Thinking of Raven ALL the time? Haha, good one Cyborg, good one… Hehehe

*Suddenly the mirror starts pushing Beast Boy into it*

**Beast Boy: **Cyborg! Help Me! The mirror is… Eating me!

*Cyborg tries to help by taking Beast Boy's foot but they're useless, all at once both of them realize they're not on Raven's room anymore*

**Beast Boy: **Where… are we?

**Cyborg: **How could I know? You brought us here.

**Beast Boy: **It wasn't me! Raven's mirror did that.

**Cyborg: **Alright… it doesn't matter now. How do we get out of here?

**Beast Boy: **No idea… But I'll figure it out.

**Cyborg: **Sure you will…

**Beast Boy: **There! *he points to a black hole 50 meters away from them* I bet the exit is there!

**Cyborg: **You mean… that super dangerous black hole that could kill us in one second?

**Beast Boy: **Hãn…. That thing is a black hole?

**Cyborg: **What did you think it was?

**Beast Boy: **I… don't… know. I thought it was the exit! We came here in a creepy way then I fought us should leave by a creepy way…. It's all about the logic.

**Cyborg: **Sometimes… I don't believe on the things you say… seriously.

**Beast Boy: **Alright! Well… At least I gave one suggestion… Now it's your turn.

*Right now, Raven appears wearing a gray cloak*

**Cyborg: **Raven! It's so good to see you! How do we get out of here?

**Raven (gray): **Beast Boy, Cyborg, what… what are you doing here?

**Beast Boy: **That mirror in your room made this! How could you be so stupid for leaving that odd, crazy mirror totally alone at a place totally visible for everyone who enters in your room and…

**Raven (gray): ***Starts Crying* I know… and I'm so sorry for that…

**Beast Boy: **Are… You… Crying? I… I didn't mean to huff you, sorry. I don't think you're stupid and…

**Raven (gray): **I'd never wanted you to come here… Now you'll see the real me, you're on my mind now, and Beast Boy will hate me more than he already does. Come, I'll show you the way out…

*Raven starts walking and Beast Boy and Cyborg follow her*

**Beast Boy: **I don't hate her… Does she really think that?

**Cyborg: **Yes… I guess so, that's what she said, right?

**Beast Boy: **Yeah but… That's not true.

**Cyborg: **So you need to show it to her…

* * *

Yes! Fourth chapter XD

"Nevermore", as you see, I looove this episode, haha It's one of my favorites until now.

Hope you're enjoying my fic :) Fifth chapter is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pfff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

In the meanwhile at the T T Tower, Raven decides to come to her room. There, she sees her door knocked down and her mirror on the floor. She fixes the door and when she grabs the mirror, she sees on it the image of Beast Boy and Cyborg walking with her "sad version".

**Raven: **Damn it!

**Raven (gray): **And I'm sorry for that time when I called you lazy, or when I said you were useless…

**Beast Boy/Cyborg: **FOR THE HUNDTRETH TIME, YOU. ARE. FORGIVEN!

**Raven (gray): **Well… I can't continue from here, now it's up to you.

**Cyborg: **But that's your mind, right? Can't you control everything that happens here?

**Raven (gray): **It's not that easy… I gotta go now, bye.

*Raven (gray) disappears*

**Cyborg: **I can't believe she actually left us! And, what happened to her? That isn't the way Raven uses to behave.

**Beast Boy: **And she never changes the color of her cloak, NEVER.

**Cyborg: **Well… Never mind, let's keep walking.

In the T T Tower…

**StarFire: **Where are Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg?

**Robin: **I don't know; maybe Beast Boy and Raven are finally talking.

**StarFire: **And what about Cyborg?

**Robin: **I don't know

**StarFire: **Don't you think we should look for them?

**Robin: **Hãn… No, I'm pretty sure they're fine.

**Cyborg: **This place has no end! We are lost

**Beast Boy: **No, we aren't. I'm absolutely sure where we are.

**Cyborg: **So, where?

**Beast Boy: **Hãn… I think we already passed by this three four times.

**Cyborg: **So we're lost! You don't know how to get out of here.

**Beast Boy: **You asked me where we are and I answered you. Knowing the way out is another story…

**Cyborg: ***sigh*

*Suddenly, another Raven appears. But this time she's wearing a pink cloak. She comes to them smiling and skipping*

**Raven (pink): **Hey guys! What are you doing here?

**Cyborg: **But you'd already met us

**Raven (pink): **Did I? Oh yeah, I did

**Beast Boy: **Why are you wearing a pink cloak now?

**Raven (pink): **Because I LOVE pink!

**Beast Boy: **Since… When?

**Raven (pink): **Always!

**Beast Boy: **OK, now I'm confused. Ten minutes ago you were very sad and now you're extremely happy? YOU ARE CONFUSING ME!

**Raven (pink): **HAHA, you're funny

**Beast Boy: **Since when do you think I'm funny?

**Raven (pink): **I'd always thought you were funny

**Beast Boy: **Really?

**Raven (pink): **Sure! Why wouldn't I? You're so adorable.

**Beast Boy: **(blushed ) Hãn… Thanks… So, Raven, do you know how to leave this place?

**Raven (pink): **Yes, I do! Follow me

*She begins to walk and Beast Boy and Cyborg follow her. Cyborg looks at Beast Boy and smiles*

**Beast Boy: **What?

**Cyborg: **Nothing… Nothing…

**StarFire: **Shall we now look if they're fine?

**Robin: **No… let's just leave them talking.

**Beast Boy: **So… This place is your mind? Like, really?

**Raven (pink): **Yes it is! Actually, everything you see is my thoughts and…

*With a black flash, Raven (pink) disappears and the real one shows up*

**Cyborg: **Raven! Our real Raven! The unemotional creepy Raven! We're so happy to see you!

**Raven: **Hãn… Thanks, I think. But… Can I ask you something first?

**Beast Boy/Cyborg: **… Yes

**Raven: **WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?

**Cyborg: **Beast Boy's fault!

**Beast Boy: **My fault? At least I didn't knock her door down

**Cyborg: **But it wasn't me who grabbed that mirror

**Raven: **Alright! Stop fighting. I'll show you the way out, come

*When they reach halfway, Beast Boy touches Raven's shoulder*

**Beast Boy: **Can I… talk to you for a second?

**Raven: **… Yes

**Beast Boy: **I'm sorry for yesterday… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't think you're creepy or stupid and…

**Raven: **I accept your apologies… I know you…

**Beast Boy: **… didn't mean that? I'm not that sure you actually believe that… I mean, I've heard from the other you that you think I hate you.

**Raven: **You've heard that? Well, I…

**Beast Boy: **I don't hate you, Raven. I swear I don't and I'm sorry if I made you believe that. *starts talking faster* I don't think you're creepy or crazy or insane and I'm so sorry if I've hurt your feelings and…

**Raven: **Beast Boy…

**Beasty Boy: **I swear I didn't mean that. I like you, Raven, actually I like you pretty much and…

**Raven: **Beast Boy! Calm down… You're forgiven.

**Beast Boy: **Really?

**Raven: **Yes…

**Beast Boy: **So… We're friends?

**Raven: **Yes… We're friends. But…wait, you said you like me pretty much?

**Beast Boy: **Hãn… Well… So! Here is the door, right? To take us out of here, let's go! Now, please?

**Cyborg: **Alright, we're going, calm down Beasty Beasty…

*Before Raven opens the door, another version of her shows up, wearing a red cloak this time*

**Raven (red): **OMG! Isn't Beast Boy the SWEETEST THING EVER?

*Before Cyborg and Beast Boy realize her presence, Raven uses her powers to throw her really, really far away*

**Raven: **He already knows too much…

**Beast Boy: **Did you call me? I thought I've heard my name…

**Raven: **Hãn… No, I didn't. Let's go.

*Raven opens the door and Beast Boy and Cyborg pass through it. Before Raven makes the same thing, she says:*

**Raven: **It's so weird that my dad didn't bug me today. Pretty awkward…

* * *

Yaay! I said chapter 5 was coming soon! Here it is! First Beast Boy Raven moment! YAY


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pfff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Trigon: **Are we ready?

**Demon servant: **Yes, sir. The amulet was found and it's stored safely

**Trigon: **Good… The first step is complete. Now, Raven will have no choice

**Demon Servant: **Shall I bring Transformita now, Sir?

**Trigon: **Yes! Bring her!

**Demon Servant: **(shouting) Bring Transformita to Trigon! Now!

*She enters in the room. Transformita looks like a normal human, actually. She's tall, skinny, red hair and brown eyes. The difference between her and you? Well… She is able to transform into anything*

**Trigon: **Hello Transformita

**Transformita: **Hello Trigon. But… you know I don't let my business in public, right?

**Trigon: **Of course I know. Everybody, OUT! *all leave* Can we talk now?

**Transformita: **Yes, sure. You know how much it is going to cost you for me to do this, right?

**Trigon: **Sure… But trust me, the price I pay worth for what will happen later. With Raven out of my way, I'll be able to do whatever I want whenever I want. I'll destroy that miserable planet she lives, Planet Earth. Now that I've found the amulet, Raven won't be able to stop me.

**Transformita: **That's why you need me to capture Raven for you?

**Trigon: **Yes! You'll leave the amulet at her room , then, you'll send Raven to me, here in Azarath, don't worry, I'll open a portal for you, so then you can enter on her room and send Raven to me. Now that I've got this amulet, I'm finally able to do that again. Back to the plan, you send Raven for me then you transform yourself on Raven. On the next day, you'll pass by Raven to the other Titans and you'll take them to Azarath, because I don't want them to be a problem in the future. Got it?

**Transformita: **I've already got it.

**Trigon: **Perfect! Our plan starts tonight.

In the TT Tower…

**Beast Boy: **Raven, could you please hand me the milk?

**Raven: **Sure… here it is

*Robin and StarFire look at them with a surprising face, they're not understanding anything*

**Robin: **So… you both finally understood each other? It really worked?

**Cyborg: **(passing after Beast Boy and Raven, humming) I would say that it worked a way too much

**Beast Boy: **(blushed) I don't know what you're talking about

**Raven: **(blushed) Yeah… me neither…

**Robin:** OK… Well, what matters now is that you're friends again… *the image of them talking to each other starts to shrink until it appears on a TV*

**Transformita: **The blue one, right? With the cloak

**Trigon: **Yes, that's Raven

**Transformita: **humpf

**Trigon: **What?

**Transformita: **How can your daughter be able to control what you do? Aren't you her father? Shouldn't you be stronger than her?

**Trigon: **I… am….Strong. But Raven also is and she knows that. I made her this way because I was hoping that she would join me someday…

**Transformita: **But she didn't…

**Trigon: **Yes… She betrayed me.

**Transformita: **She betrayed you to do the good… That doesn't sound very good for you, Trigon.

The night has come and the Titans were sleeping. Trigon's plan begins now. Using a portal, Transformita silently enters on Raven's room, already transformed. She leaves the amulet on Raven's desk and with a big bag, she raptures Raven.

**Raven: **What the… Hey! Stop! Heey… *Raven tries to sream but her mouth is shuted and Transformita throws her inside the bag. Then, she throws the bag with Raven to the portal and goes to sleep.*

As soon as the bag is opened, Raven recognizes she is on her planet and that she is surrounded by an army of demons. They catch and throw her into a cage. Then, Trigon appears.

**Trigon: **Look what I've got here… Raven, it's so good to see you

**Raven: **Wish I could say the same… What do you want from me?

**Trigon: **From you? But that lack of modesty, Raven. What can make you believe that I want something from you? I don't want anything; actually, I just don't want your perturbation.

*Raven tries to use her powers to destroy the cage*

**Raven: **My powers… them…

**Trigon: **Don't work? I was expecting that…since I've found the amulet

**Raven: **You found the amulet? But nobody knew where it was!

**Trigon: **Well… I know now

**Raven: **You really disgust me! This amulet was hidden by my mother because she knew that if someday it fell into your hands, you'd take advantage of me! She knew this side of you before you get worse! Using this amulet against me is cowardice. Fight like a man, stupid. What are you going to do? Watch me die as I lose my powers inside this cage? Wow, how brave you are.

**Trigon: **Good words, Raven… But you forgot something… You're not the only one who will die; your friends will die too

**Raven: **Leave them alone! They have nothing to aver that

**Trigon: **Oh yeah they do… They're very powerful and could want revenge on me if they knew I've killed their friend. Especially that one, Beast Boy, I bet he could throw himself in front of a train for you

**Raven: **Leave. Him. Out. Of. This

**Trigon: **You know, Raven, a part of me is really sad for having to do that. Now that you and him were finally doing well.

**Raven: **How… How do you know that?

**Trigon: **I watch you at the T T Tower for a long time

**Raven: **YOU DO WHAAAT?

**Trigon: **But, don't worry, it doesn't matter anymore then what will happen this morning; they won't care about you anymore, none of them will.

**Raven: **What do you mean?

**Trigon: **That girl who kidnapped you in your room tonight was Transformita, and right now she's sleeping on your bed, pretending to be you. Tomorrow, she'll make your friends pass through the portal, to come to Azarath, that one in your room. The rest it's going to be like what happened to you when you got here.

**Raven: **You mean… It will be like I CHEATED THEM?

**Trigon: **Yes… Kinda…

**Raven: **You can't do that! You can't!

**Trigon: **I already did; now, you need to be send to another place. *Two demons lift the cage and take it very, very far away* Who's the good one now, Raven?

* * *

yaay, chapter 6 is done and I'm already writing chapter 7 (I think that last chapter will be 8, I'm not totally sure)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pfff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

On the next morning, Transformita wakes up in Raven's room. She prepares the place to the trap; then, she leaves the room and goes to meet the other Titans in a hurry.

**Transformita( as Raven): **Guys! *she says, pretending to be scared* I need your help

**Robin: **What happened, Raven?

**Transformita( as Raven): **My room… You… You should see

**Beast Boy: **What happened to your room?

**Transformita( as Raven): **Please, come *she comes back to Raven's room and the other Titans follow her*

**StarFire: **Raven… Why do you have a black hole in your room?

**Transformita( as Raven): **I don't know… That's why I called you here

**Robin: **I don't believe this is a black hole… I think it's a portal, something like that…

**Transformita( as Raven): **I also… found this besides my bed this morning.

"_Try to get me now, Titans_

_-Anonymous"_

**Cyborg: **You think he brought this portal to your room?

**Transformita( as Raven): **I think so… I think we should go there and finally meet him, discover who he is, right?

**StarFire: **But… isn't dangerous we pass through something we don't know what expects on the other side?

**Transformita( as Raven): **Hãn… No, I don't think so. We're the Teen Titans, remember? We can do anything; this is our theme, right?

**Robin: **Well… Yeah… I think Raven is right everybody. Also, we know how to defend ourselves, right? Let's go

*The portal is opened and they begin to enter on it at the order: Cyborg – StarFire- Robin*

**Beast Boy: **Raven, are you OK? You look a little bit different

Transformita feels a wave of guilt. She knew that what she was doing was wrong.

**Transformita( as Raven): **Yeah… I'm… I'm fine. We must go now. *Both enter in the portal*

As soon as they arrive there, Cyborg, StarFire, Robin and Beast Boy fall within cages.

**Robin: **What's going on here? Raven! Help us!

*Trigon appears*

**Trigon: **She isn't by your side anymore, Titans… Actually, she never were

**Beast Boy: **Raven…. What is he talking about? Who is he?

**Trigon: **I'm Trigon! Raven's father

**Beast Boy/StarFire/Robin/Cyborg: **o.O YOU ARE WHAAAT?

**Transformita( as Raven): **He is my father, the king of this planet, Azarath. The Demon's king.

**Trigon: **Guess Raven never talked about me. Well, I'll make everything clear now: All this time that Raven passed with you, by being your friend, it was all pretending. I needed someone to get really closer to the Titans, so that one day, I would get them as easily as it is by eating a pie. This day had finally come! Good job, Raven.

**Robin: **Raven! How could you do that to us? I thought you were our friend, I'd never doubted about you.

Robin, StarFire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were shocked, pained and disappointed; Especially, Beast Boy.

**Transformita( as Raven): **Guess you thought it wrong so, I'd always been besides my father; Family first, right?

**Beast Boy: **It has its exceptions…

**Trigon: **I don't think so…. Well, enough of talking now. Demons! Take them to the hole, now!

*A group of 4 demons appears and take them to the hole, where they are arrested in chains*

Meanwhile in a very, very distant place at Azarath, Raven still is chased on a cage, in the middle of nothing.

**Raven: **_I bet they are already here and 'discovered' the 'real me'. I can't even imagine what they are thinking about me now. They must hate me, worse, they must detest me. This amulet… is taking all of my powers, slowly, but it is. I can't even….. I can't even be stand. Maybe if I scream for help, I think I still have strength to do that…_

In the hole, the Titans are arrested by chains on their knees and wrists.

**Cyborg: **Man! I can't believe she actually betrayed us! And we had no chance to find out who was A.

**Robin: **You're kidding me, right? Duh! Trigon is Anonymous. Raven is the one who betrayed us at the note he sent to us.

**Cyborg: **Oh I'm sorry mister "I know everything", but it wasn't me who agreed with Raven about coming here.

**Robin: **I was trying to help! I was trying to catch A! Differently from you, who never makes anything! You never help

**Cyborg: **I never help? OK, now you passed the limits and…

**StarFire: **STOP. FIGHTING! Now! Can't you see what you are doing? You are all getting mad. We'll find a way, we always do, and that is our theme, right?

**Robin: **Come on StarFire, there isn't like having an output this time

**StarFire: **But you said… But you said that we can do anything, until the impossible

**Robin: **I guess… I was wrong…

**StarFire: **But, Robin…

**Robin: **Sorry…

*silence for a while*

**StarFire: **Beast Boy, are you OK? You didn't say a word since we got in here

**Beast Boy: **I'm… I'm fine. It's just… I can't believe she did that to us

**Robin: **Me neither, everybody is shocked. We weren't expecting that

**Beast Boy: **But… we were finally getting so well… I don't understand… I thought…she was my friend… She said she was

*silence*

Robin looks around the place and says

**Robin: **I got an idea!

**Cyborg: **What ideia?

**Robin: **Beast Boy, you see that little hole on the wall?

**Beast Boy: **Yes…

**Robin: **If you transform into a little animal, you can pass through it

**Beast Boy: **I won't leave you alone here

**Robin: **We have no choice now, you're our only hope. Go out of here and try to find any help. I know it sounds hopeless, but we need to try.

**Beast Boy: **Alright… *He transforms into a mouse and leaves the place by the hole in the wall*

* * *

chapter 7 was getting a little too big, so I decided to stop here XD Guess it won't be only 8 chapters...

Chapter 8 soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pfff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Beast Boy: **Where I'll find somebody to help me here? * He says as he's flying, transformed into a crow*

_Heelp, please, somebody help me!_

**Beast Boy: **This voice… wait a minute *Beast Boy follows the voice, when he docks, he goes back to his natural form and finds…*

**Beast Boy: **Raven? What… What are you doing here?

**Raven: **Beast Boy! I can't believe it's you *she says holding the bars of the cage* I'm so happy to see you

**Beast Boy: **What? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your father? And why are you happy to see me? You were the one who sent me and the others here!

**Raven: **Oh yeah, right, I forgot that part. Beast Boy, you gotta believe me in what I'm going to say to you right now.

**Beast Boy: **Is this a trap, Raven? What are you planning?

**Raven: **This is not a trap! I promess! Please, Beast Boy, listen to what I'm going to say

**Beast Boy: **Why should I? You betrayed me

**Raven: **No, I didn't! That's what I want to explain to you. That wasn't me! It was Transformita, a girl who is able to transform into anything, even me! She was hired by my father to capture me and bring me here, so then he could take me off his way. Transformita was passing by me that day when you went to my room and saw the black hole and then, were brought here. While all these things were happening, I was stuck inside this cage. I swear I'm talking the truth, Beast Boy, you gotta believe me, please…

**Beast Boy: **You are saying that you were captured by this girl, Transformita, and she was pretending to be you all this time?

**Raven: **Yes… Since that night before the happening of you being sent here, that was when she captured me

**Beast Boy: **Raven, I….

**Raven: **Beast Boy, please believe me. I'd never do that to you, you know it. Please believe me

He could see through her eyes that she was telling the truth, even though we still was scared of that being a trap, he broke the lock with an elephant kick. After that, he goes back to his natural form. Raven leaves the cage ready to give him a big hug and thank him, but she was too weak, she almost fell on the ground, but Beast Boy catches her first.

**Beast Boy: **What happened to you? You can't even be stand

**Raven: **It is… It is that amulet. It's sucking all of my powers

**Beast Boy: **Amulet? What amulet?

**Raven: **It's on my room, Transformita left it there when she raptured me. It sucks all of my powers and… *Raven couldn't continue talking*

**Beast Boy: **Raven! Raven! What… What can I do for help you? How do I go back to your room?

**Raven: **You must… you must pass through that portal that brought you here. Do you… remember where it is?

**Beast Boy: **Yes… I think I do. When I get there, what do I need to do?

**Raven: **The amulet is working on me because the portal… is located on my room. You should only toss it out of my room.

**Beast Boy: **Alright… I'll do that. Where should I leave you?

**Raven: **There's a… a three 20 meters away from here. You… can take me there…

*He takes Raven and loads her until the three*

**Beast Boy: **Are you sure here is a safe place?

**Raven: **Yes… They won't find me here. I think they aren't even worrying about me anymore. They are probably thinking I'm already dead.

**Beast Boy: **WHAT…. What do you mean about "already dead"? *he says painfully*

**Raven: **If I lose all my powers…. I…

**Beast Boy: **Don't! Please (he lowers his head)… don't… say… that… word. I'll go there, Raven, and I will toss this thing out off your room. You'll be alright, you'll see… I won't let it happen to you, I CAN'T!

*He leaves Raven back boarded on the three and, in hurry, he transforms into a crow to find the portal*

Beast Boy passes besides the place where Robin, StarFire and Cyborg are prisioned; but he didn't had time to help them now, he needed to go back to Raven's room immediately. He sees the portal, but it's shorter, it was probably closing. There are some demons watching the area, to escape that, Beast Boy gets transformed into a bee, so them wouldn't see him. Finally, he enters into the portal.

When he arrives at Raven's room, he sees the amulet above her desk. It is a big purple pendant that is getting brighter and brighter. He catches it and throws it out of her room, then, he comes back to Azathara.

When he is back, four demons see him and go after him. Beast Boy gets rid of them and goes find Raven.

**Demon: **Sir! One of them has escaped!

**Trigon: **WHAT? Which one?

**Demon: **The green one… He's not there and I received now the message that some of the guys saw him leaving the portal and tried to stop him, but they failed

**Trigon: **What was he doing in the portal? What did he want? Well… it doesn't matter, the portal is closed now.

*another demon enters in the room and whispers into the others ear, then, the one that showed up leaves the room*

**Demon: **Hãn… Sir?

**Trigon: **What now?

**Demon: **Raven…

**Trigon: **What's with Raven?

**Demon: **She… IS ALIVE

**Trigon: **RAVEN. IS. WHAT? HOW?

**Demon: **It seems like… somebody went to her room and… oh…wait…

**Trigon: **FIND BEAST BOY AND BRING HIM TO ME, HE'LL PAY FOR WHAT HE'D DONE. AND BRING RAVEN TOO; THEY'LL BE THE FIRST ONES. NOW.

**Demon: **Alright, sir!

Meanwhile in the hole

**StarFire: **Do you think Beast Boy had found any help?

**Cyborg: **I hope so, we don't have many time. I've heard that we only have more than a few hours…

**Robin: **Yes, I hope so too…

**StarFire: ***sigh*

Beast Boy arrives at the three where he left Raven. He sees her there, but her eyes are closed.

**Beast Boy: **Raven, I did it, you don't need to worry about that thing at your room, and it is gone

*silence*

**Beast Boy: **Raven? Raven! Wake up. I did it, everything is fine now, please… wake up

*silence*

**Beast Boy: **Raven! I did it right this time; I know you think I always do things wrong but this time I made things right, the amulet isn't at your room anymore.

*silence*

**Beast Boy: **Raven, please wake up. You… You…can't…be…GONE. I don't want you to be gone. I want you to be here with us. I'm sorry for all the times that I was rude or mean to you, I didn't mean that, seriously. I'm sorry for the times I made jokes about you. The only reason why I treated you like that it's because I… I'm scared about what you'll think about me if you knew what I really feel about you. I think you're the most amazing and incredible person I've ever met and I… I don't wanna lose you; I don't know what would be my life without you, Raven… Please… Don't go.

*silence*

**Raven: **(talking slowly, opening her eyes) Beast Boy? Did you… Did you get it? You… saved me?

**Beast Boy: **Raven! You're alive. (*He hugs her *)

**Raven: **Yes… I am. Only thanks to you. Thanks.

**Beast Boy: **You´re welcome.

*they smile to each other for a second and he gives his hand to Raven to her raise up*

**Raven: **And also, I don't think you do all things wrong.

**Beast Boy: **You. Heard. that? How much did you hear?

**Raven: **(*she raises an eyebrow*)the sufficient.

**Beast Boy: **Man…

**Raven: **But, we must find a safe place to stay now.

**Beast Boy: **And what about the others?

**Raven: **As I know my father, he must be more than angry knowing that I'm alive and you saved me. He won't do anything to the others until he finds us. He's the too proud and he'll want to kill us first.

**Beast Boy: **So… Where do we go? I don't know anywhere here.

**Raven: **Yeah but I do. I believe there's a cave a little far away from here. They won't find us there. It's very late now; it's dangerous for us to stay here. Its better we save the others tomorrow morning.

**Beast Boy: **OK… your planet you know what to do

Raven raises fly and Beast Boy transforms into a crow. They arrive at the cave and make a little fire.

**Raven: **We had lucky nobody saw us.

**Beast Boy: **Yeah, we're safe here, right?

**Raven: **Yes… we are (*she lowers her head and voice*)

**Beast Boy: **What's wrong?

**Raven: **I don't know if I should, but I'm feeling guilty for everything that is happening with you. Robin, StarFire and Cyborg stuck in a hole, you needing to be hidden from demons and staying here with me, it's all my fault, I'm sorry.

**Beast Boy: **Don't feel sorry, it is not your fault. You didn't plan all this. You were a part of Trigon's trap, like me, Robin, StarFire and Cyborg. No way that it is your fault. He fooled us all.

**Raven: **You really think that?

**Beast Boy: **Sure! Why wouldn't I think that?

*she gives a short smile, giving notice she's still sad*

**Beast Boy: **Raven… What really happened? You can tell me, if you want to.

**Raven: **It's just that… It's something I've been thinking a lot lately.

**Beast Boy: **What?

**Raven: **Sometimes I feel… I don't belong with you. You weren't born to do terrible things, I was, and that's the reason why Trigon created me. Even though I didn't do what he wanted, I'm still his daughter; I'm still… the daughter of a demon. This is something I can't change, even though I want too

**Beast Boy: **Yeah but… It isn't only because you're his daughter that it turns you a bad person. It's how you behave and use your powers. Trigon is bad, but you don't need to be too, and you aren't. You aren't like him, no way. Actually, the fact that you were born to do the evil and chose the good side turns you even better.

**Raven: **You think so?

**Beast Boy: **I promess.

**Raven: **Well, I'm impressed

**Beast Boy: **With what?

**Raven: **On how you reasoned everything you said

**Beast Boy: **Heey! I was being so nice to you

**Raven: **Haha, I know, don't worry, I'm just kidding. I'd never thought you were stupid.

**Beast Boy: **Really?

**Raven: **I promess

They smile to each other for a while.

**Beast Boy: **Raven…

**Raven: **Yes?

**Beast Boy: **Can I ask you something?

**Raven: **Yes…

**Beast Boy: **Could you tell me more about you? Like, before you met us, those things. Only if you want to, of course.

**Raven: **Really? You really wanna know?

**Beast Boy: **Yes!

**Raven: **OK then…

* * *

I know I know... It took me a long time to post this chapter, I was travelling and didn't have time enough to write XD

Hope you liked it, I already started chapter 9 :D


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pfff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Raven tells Beast Boy about her story before she became a Teen Titan; on how she ran away from her planet to Earth and what she did when she got there. Also, she talked about her father and his plans to her that lately, all failed.

While she was talking, Beast Boy was paying attention but also, he was thinking on how Raven has always been so brave and cogent.

"_How could I've never gave her the attention she deserved? She's a fighter, since she was very young. She thinks she isn't a hero because she wasn't created to be one, but to me, she is the heroine of us all." _If Beast Boy already liked her, he started to like her even more.

**Beast Boy: **I didn't know you passed through all that, I'm sorry, Raven…

**Raven: **For… what?

**Beast Boy: **For everything! All the times when I wasn't nice to you…

**Raven: **You already said that, and you're forgiven…

**Beast Boy: **Yeah, but… I didn't actually know you like I do now and… just now I realized how jerk I was being to you all this time

**Raven: **You weren't a jerk; you're exaggerating a little bit…

**Beast Boy: **OK, maybe not a jerk, but I didn't treat you the way I should and I'm sorry for that

**Raven: **As you already were, you're forgiven

**Beast Boy: **And when I said that I really don't think you're evil, I meant that, seriously. You're not evil, Raven, not at all. You're better than me and the others together. You're the heroine of the story.

Raven looks at him and smiles.

**Raven: **Thanks, Beast Boy. I'm glad you said that

They talk a little bit more and then, fall asleep.

"_**StarFire: Raven, help us!**_

_**Robin: How could you do that to us?**_

_**Cyborg: We trusted you**_

_**Raven doesn't know what to do; her friends are falling into the fire.**_

_**Trigon: You knew this was going to happen, Raven. You are the one who made all that.**_

_**Beast Boy appears and starts falling into the fire too**_

_**Beast Boy: Raven, help!**_

_**Trigon: You know you wanted it to be this way; this is your entire fault."**_

**Raven: **NO! *she wakes up screaming and crying*

Beast Boy was sleeping leaning on the wall but wakes up with Raven's scream. He goes to her.

**Beast Boy: **What happened?

**Raven: **Robin… Cyborg… StarFire… they were all falling… into the fire. And it was my entire fault.

**Beast Boy: **Don't worry, this was only a nightmare. You don't need to cry, I'm here.

**Raven: **Yeah… but… I'm worried about them

He could see in her face not just concern, but fear. He knew she would not rest until she has absolute certainty that they were well.

**Beast Boy: **I'll bring them here now *he stands up*

**Raven: **What? *stands up too* No! It's dangerous to leave the cave now

**Beast Boy: **I know, but they're counting on me, I said I'd help them

**Raven: **But it's very late and it's dark. The demons get stronger this time. If they catch you, you won't have a way out. Let me bring them here, so

**Beast Boy: **No. Stay here. They don't know about Transformita yet, remember? They won't believe you

**Raven: **You're right… But let me go with you

**Beast Boy: **Raven, stay here. I don't want to see you taking any risks. As you said, it's dangerous

**Raven: **But…

**Beast Boy: **Please, I almost lost you when I came back from your room to throw that amulet out. I don't want to pass through it again. Please, promise me you'll stay in the cave.

**Raven: **But…

**Beast Boy: **Please, Raven

She stays quiet for a moment, thinking.

**Raven: **OK… But I'll just promise it to you if you promise something for me

**Beast Boy: **What?

**Raven: **Be careful. You were in my dream too; I'm also worried about you

He smiles to her and says:

**Beast Boy: **I promise

**Raven: **Then, I promise too

They walk until the cave entrance, when Beast Boy was about to leave, Raven calls and goes to him.

**Raven: **Beast Boy…

**Beast Boy: **What?

She kisses him on the cheek.

**Raven: **Be careful.

She turns around and comes back inside the cave. He leaves the cave clumsy, heart-eyes.

Then, he transforms into a suricate and goes into the ground to look for the hole where Robin, Cyborg and StarFire are arrested.

Raven sits exactly the same place she was before.

**Raven: **_"He'll find the way going underground; this part won't be too hard. I'm worried about the way back. He won't be able to go underground because he needs to show the way of coming here to the others, they all will be exposed and in danger. "_

Meanwhile at the hole.

**StarFire: **Where do you think Beast Boy is? Did he find any help?

**Robin: **Star… I'm starting to think we won't be back

**StarFire: **What? No! Beast Boy wouldn't leave us here

**Robin: **I'm not saying he left us here; maybe he… didn't survive outside

**StarFire: **What? No! It can´t happen, it's impossible…

**Cyborg: **Sorry, Star. But I agree with Robin… He is taking too long, something must have happened

**StarFire: **But him…

A rat passes through a hole in the wall and transforms into Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy: **What happened to me?

**StarFire/Robin/Cyborg: **BEAST BOY!

**StarFire: **You're alive!

**Beast Boy: **Of course I am! Who thought I wouldn't survive outside?

**Cyborg/Robin: **Hãn…

**Beast Boy: **Thanks for the confidence, dudes… I failed so much that I even got the keys to take you out of here, not bad, huh?

Beast Boy opens the locks of their current

**Robin: **Thanks BB, so, did you find someone to help us?

**Beast Boy: **I've found the perfect one

**Robin: **Awesome! Where is he?

**Beast Boy: **It's on a cave, waiting for us. I'll take you there now.

**Robin: **Alright, how do we leave this place now?

**Beast Boy: **Hãn…

**Cyborg: **I know how… *he directs his arm to the wall and launches a laser on it. An alarm starts to shoot*

**Beast Boy: **OK… I think this wasn't the best way…

**Robin: **It doesn't matter now, RUN!

StarFire catches Robin and starts to fly; Beast Boy transforms into a pterodactyl and catches Cyborg. StarFire and Cyborg start to launch on the demons that appear. The demons start to launch black lasers on them, but StarFire and Beast Boy deviate. In the end, they get free from the demons.

**Trigon: **No! I can't believe they defeated my demons

**Transformita: **They're very good and know how to work in team

**Trigon: **That's it! I'm enough of you. It looks like you're not on my side anymore. Since you brought them here, you're acting different, like you were hoping for them to win. *he throws her against the wall*

When Transformita (transformed into Raven) was about to let Beast Boy enter in the portal to fall into the trap, she felt a lot of guilt and wished she hadn't done that. Actually, she wasn't on Trigon's side anymore, but she couldn't say it for him. She was too scared of him and wouldn't have anywhere else to go.

**Transformita: **I'm… sorry. Of course that I'm on your side

**Trigon: **Good girl. Actually, I want you to do a favor for me

**Transformita: **What do you want?

**Trigon: **Find the Teen Titans, discover their hideout, and then, come to me. You'll tell me exactly where they are, so then I can finally destroy all of them.

**Transformita: **I thought you wanted Raven to join you…

**Trigon: **Plans are changed

**Transformita: **But she is your daughter!

**Trigon: **It doesn't matter! *he throws her against the wall, again* Nobody asked for your opinion. Now, go, I gave you an order.

**Transformita: **OK, I'll go…

Transformita leaves the room and her search for the Teen Titans begins.

* * *

Yaaay, chapter 9 :)

Hope you like it


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pfff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Robin, Beast Boy, StarFire and Cyborg arrive at the cave. Beast Boy doesn't see Raven.

**Robin: **So, where's the person who is going to help us?

**Beast Boy: **I was wondering this right now

**Cyborg: **Hey, guys… Where's StarFire?

**Robin/ Beast Boy: **She is not with you?

StarFire is moving deeper into the cave. Suddenly, she sees the shadow of someone like 5 meters away. Then this person turns around and they see each other.

**StarFire: **RAVEN? What…

At the same moment, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin arrive where Raven and StarFire are, by another opening.

**StarFire: **… Get out of here! *she launches a laser at her direction*

**Beast Boy: **StarFire, no! *he runs until Raven and throws her on the floor before the laser could hit her*

Robin, Cyborg and StarFire don't understand anything. Their faces looking at both of them are priceless.

**Robin: **What's going on here?

Beast Boy gives his hand to Raven and helps her getting up, but he forgets to release her hand.

**Beast Boy: **You ok?

**Raven: **I'm fine

The three of them are still looking at Raven and Beast Boy; they're ACTUALLY NOT UNDERSTANDING ANYTHING.

**Robin: **WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? Why are you helping Raven?

**Raven: **Guess you didn't tell them…

**Beast Boy: **Uh… My fault, hehe. Look, Raven never betrayed us and…

**Cyborg: **Oh really? I don't know if you remember, mister, but she is the one who brought us here. She gave us to her father; she's been lying to all of us all this time. Why are you suddenly beside her? She's a cheater, the evil one, you know… "Such as father's daughter".

Beast Boy looks at Raven behind him; she turns away and lowers her head.

**Beast Boy: **YOU NEVER SPEAK OF HER THIS WAY AGAIN. YOU'RE COMPLETELY WRONG ABOUT HER, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. SHE TOLD ME ALL OF HER STORY AND SHE IS NOT EVIL OR A CHEATER. SHE'S MUCH BETTER THAN ALL OF US TOGETHER. NOW, SHUT UP AND YOU ALL LISTEN TO WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY! AND DON'T INTERRUPT ME.

Robin, Cyborg and StarFire take a step back; they'd never seen him so angry.

**Cyborg: **Hãn… Ok, but…

**Beast Boy: **WHAT?

**Robin: **Could you first… release Raven's hand? You almost punched her on the face while you were talking

**Beast Boy: **whaa.. *he looks at his back and sees he's still holding her hand, then, he releases it* sorry…

**Raven: **It's fine

He turns to the others and tells what really happened.

**Robin: **Wow… I didn't even imagine something like that…

StarFire hugs Raven tightly and says

**StarFire: **Oh Raven! I'm so sorry! I almost killed you. Do you forgive me? Can we be friends again?

**Raven: **Sure Star… Please… Star… CAN'T… BREATHE *StarFire lets go*

**Cyborg: **I'm sorry too, Raven. For all those things that I said, I didn't mean that.

**Raven: **I know you didn't, of course I forgive you

Cyborg, StarFire and Robin give a big hug on Raven, she almost dies breathless.

**Cyborg/ Robin/ StarFire: **WE MISSED YOU SO MUUUCH

**Raven: **My luuungs!*they let go*

**Robin: **OK, now that the team is back, we must make a plan.

Instantly, a girl appears inside the cave.

**Robin: **Who are you?

**Transformita: **I'm Transformita, the one who got transformed into Raven to bring you here*she transforms into Raven and goes back to her natural form*

**Raven: **You are the one who made all that? Azathara…

**Transformita: **No! Wait! I'm not here to harm you. Actually, I came here with the mission to tell Trigon where you are, but I won't do that, I want to help you.

**Raven: **and why?

**Transformita: **I can't tolerate Trigon anymore! What he is doing is wrong…

**Raven: **And you realized it just now? Brilliant.

**Transformita: **I'd always knew it was, but I needed to help him because he was my last hope. But now, I see that it doesn't worth it.

**Raven: **Are you really saying the truth? Dou you really want to help us?

**Transformita: **Yes! I'do anything

**Raven: **OK then… I've got a plan.

After a while, Transformita leaves the cave and goes tell Trigon where the Titans are; but she'll lie to him. It's a part of Raven's plan, so then, they could catch Trigon and finally stop him.

Inside the cave, the five of them talk a little bit and then, fall asleep. Well in the early morning, Raven wakes up. She was leaning against the wall besides Beast Boy; and her head was on his shoulder. She gets up and goes to the cave entrance. Beast Boy realized her movements and follows her.

**Beast Boy: **Raven, are you OK?

**Raven: **Beast Boy? Sorry, I must have you awake.

**Beast Boy: **No problem… What happened?

**Raven: **I'd never wanted you all to be here. I'd never wanted you to need to fight against my father. If something happen to one of you, I…

He puts his hand on her shoulder and says:

**Beast Boy: **Don't worry about that. We're a team, your fight is our fight too, and we help each other. Also, you did a good plan, it will work out.

**Raven:** Thanks, BB. Like... For everything. When you released me from that cave, when you took the amulet out of my room, when you saved me from StarFire, when you defended me in front of them… Thanks. The only thing I have no regret about you all needing to stay here is that we had the chance to be closer. You're like… the greatest person I've ever meet.

**Beast Boy: **Really?

**Raven: **uhum

Silence… they look at each other for a while.

**Beast Boy: **Raven, I…

**Raven: **Yes…?

Beast Boy puts his hand on her cheek and kisses Raven.

**Beast Boy:** … am in love with you.

**Raven: **I…

Cyborg suddenly show up

**Cyborg: **BOOYA! There you are! Let's go now, it's time. *he takes Beast Boy and leaves with him inside the cave to meet the others*

**Raven:***says lower*… am in love with you too

The image of Raven coming back begins to shrink, until it appears on a TV.

**Trigon: **Great! Actually, this is more than great, it's brilliant. I'd just discovered Raven's weakness. And you *he turns around* will pay for what you tried to do.

Transformita is arrested inside a cave that doesn't let her use her powers.

**Trigon: **Did you really think that your plan would work? This is my world! You forgot that I see everything that happens here.

**Transformita: **But... Why did you send me to look for the Teen Titans if you already knew where they were?

**Trigon: **Because I was getting tired of you. It was written on your face that you were on their side, not mine. So I sent you to look for them because I knew you would try to help them. Then, I would have an excuse to get finally over you.

**Transformita: **I can't believe you did that! But you'll see… the Titans will destroy you. I know they will.

**Trigon: **I would not be so sure if I were you…

* * *

YES! they finally kissed XD

I was wondering if I should put their kiss only at the end of the story, but then I thought :"blah, i hate those stories that ends with their first kiss xD"


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pfff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Inside the cave, the Titans were talking for the last time about the plan, before they could put it in practice. Raven was barely paying attention; she could only focus on Beast Boy's words: "_I'm in love with you"_. She knew she felt the same way about him, but she couldn't tell him because Cyborg showed up at the moment.

**Raven: **_I need to tell him before he begins to think that I don't reciprocate; But… How? I can't tell him with everybody around…_

**Robin: **Raven!

**Raven: **Hãn… What?

**Robin: **Did you hear me?

**Raven: **Hãn… Sure, but tell me again to make sure I heard it right.

**Robin: ***sigh* I said if you know another way of getting to where Transformita told Trigon that we would be; Because it's better for us to part into two groups.

**Raven: **Yeah… I know another way

**Robin: **Excellent! So, Raven and I will go through a way and Cyborg, Beast Boy and StarFire through another. The first group to get there will wait and if Trigon and his army appear and start fighting, well… Raven, the other way is much longer?

**Raven: **No, the time to reach by the two ways is practically the same

**Robin: **So… try holding a little because the second group should be very close. Remember, we only have one chance to make it right. Be very careful and try to avoid all of the demons. As Raven knows the other way, you three take the way Transformita told us yesterday. Everybody got it?

**ALL:** Yes!

**Robin: **OK. Let's do it

They all leave the cave, Robin and Raven turn to the left and Beast Boy, Cyborg and StarFire to the right.

**Demon: **Trigon, they just left the cave now.

**Trigon: **Perfect, let's go so, and take Transformita, she's going too. We must find Raven before they reach their destiny

Beast Boy and Cyborg are walking and StarFire is flying; if she saw something, she would aim.

**Cyborg: **So, what was that thing?

**Beast Boy: **That thing what?

**Cyborg: **You know what I'm talking about, when you yelled at me more than anything. I'd never seen you so angry; I never knew you came to that degree. What happened, man?

**Beast Boy: **Nothing happened… You just wasn't being fair with Raven, that's all

**Cyborg: **Look, I'm not mad at you because of that; but you're my friend and I know it isn't just this reason that made you behave like that

**Beast Boy: **Nothing is going on… seriously

**Cyborg: **OK, since you don't want to talk about it; I'll have to do the hard way

**Beast Boy: **What are you talking about?

**Cyborg: **I saw you and Raven kissing

Beast Boy is chapfallen.

**Beast Boy: **YOU. SAW. THAT? HOW? WHEN? WHAT? *sigh*

**Cyborg: **Yes I saw it. Look, I didn't tell anyone, don't worry… Man! I just can't believe it.

**Beast Boy: **On what?

**Cyborg: **I was so damn right at all times that I bugged you about Raven, remember? *imitating Beast Boy's voice* "Me? Thinking about Raven all the time? HAHA, good one Cyborg" "She's so creepy and stuff" "oh, she is so weird".

**Beast Boy: **OK! I got it!

**Cyborg: **What's wrong, man? Shouldn't you be happy that you are with her? And why keep hiding from the others? You're a nice couple, even though

**Beast Boy: **What do you mean on: "why keep hiding from the others?" Man! I don't want to look like a loser who was ignored after I said to her…

**StarFire: **Beast Boy! Cyborg! Watchout! *a black laser comes to their direction, but they deviate*

The 3 of them start attacking the demons, the eight demons that appeared. During the fight, Beast Boy continues his conversation with Cyborg when he could, when he was able to get back to human form.

**Cyborg: **What do you mean about *attacks a demon* was ignored?

**Beast Boy: **Actually, wait a minute*he transforms into a dinosaur and throw the demon very away, backs to natural form* it happened because of you

**Cyborg: **Because of me? What did I do?

**Beast Boy: ***imitates Cyborg* "BOOYA, let's go now, it's time." Wait *he transforms into an elephant and kicks the demon, backs to natural form*

Man! She was about to say something for me

**Cyborg: **I'm sorry! I didn't know that. If I knew, I wouldn't have taken the piss out of you. I thought you were dating

**Beast Boy: **Dating? Oh… How I wanted…

**StarFire: **Hãn… Guys? I think now it isn't the best time to talk, I'm having problems here

Both of them look for StarFire, they'd totally forgotten she was with them. When they find her, they see her in the hands of a demon.

**Cyborg: **Oh you won't take her, you monster. *he points his arm to the demon and launches a laser.*

The demon throws StarFire, but Beast Boy catches her. Then, they get rid of the rest

**Cyborg: **I didn't know all that… I'm sorry

**Beast Boy: **It doesn't matter now; maybe it was better this way. I don't think she feels the same for me, even though. Man! I'm a loser! Why did I tell her that I love her? She will never talk to me again and we were getting so well. AH! *sigh*

**Cyborg: **First, you can't say she doesn't feel the same way because I interrupted, then she didn't say anything; and second, any guy who tells a girl face to face that he loves her, it's not a loser

**Beast Boy: **Wow… a sentimental robot… I wasn't expecting that

**Cyborg: **I have my moments…

**Beast Boy: **Well… I guess you're right, so. Thanks

**Cyborg: **I know I'm right, don't worry, it'll be alright

**Beast Boy: **I hope so… I can't even imagine how my life would be without her now; I just can't stop thinking of her

**StarFire: **Heey guys! Did I miss something?

Beast Boy and Cyborg look at each other.

**Cyborg: **Hãn… Nothing!

**Beast Boy: **Absolutely nothing!

They smile to StarFire, hoping she hasn't realized they were lying.

On the other way, Robin and Raven are walking, almost at the place combined.

**Robin: **So… You actually survived here only with Beast Boy, huh?

Raven didn't pay attention

**Raven: **… What?

**Robin: **Beast Boy… you have done well, right?

**Raven: **Hãn… *that name was still echoing on her head* Yeah… We did…

**Robin: **OK Raven, what's happening?

**Raven: **What do you mean?

**Robin: **You're acting different and…

**Raven: **Hãn… Robin…

**Robin: **… You're barely paying attention on what I say and…

**Raven: **Robin…

**Robin: **… and I have no idea about what's go…

**Raven: **ROBIN! WATCHOUT!

**Robin: **whaa *before he could finish what he was saying, a black laser hits him and throws him backward*

Raven turns around and sees two demons holding him, then, somebody touches her shoulder and she turns to him, it's Trigon and his army behind him.

**Trigon: **Hello Raven, I finally found you

**Raven: **How… How did you find us?

**Trigon: **I'm the king here! I control and see everything! Did you really believe that your plan was actually going to work?

**Raven: **But… Transformita… did her…

**Trigon: **Oh, don't worry about that, she didn't betray you. That stupid girl still is on your side. But I caught her and she is here with us actually, but in chains. *Raven sees her* You know Raven, you may have defeated me a lot of times before, but this time, you and your team will be finally destroyed, starting with you

While that with Beast Boy, StarFire and Cyborg, they finally arrive at the place combined, but they don't see anybody there.

**StarFire: **Where are Raven and Robin?

**Cyborg: **Yeah… We lost time with those monsters also…

Suddenly, they hear a familiar scream.

**Beast Boy: **Raven! *he transforms into a pterodactyl and follows the noise, StarFire grabs Cyborg and follows Beast Boy*

Trigon is four times bigger now and he has Raven on his hand, she tries to leave but her attempts are useless.

**Raven: **Leave me alone!

**Trigon: **Of course not! Now, you're the one who will be humiliated *from his hand that is hitching her, he electrocutes her; she screams*

**Cyborg: **Leave her alone, now! *Cyborg and StarFire launch lasers on Trigon making he drops Raven, but Beast Boy catches her*

**Raven:** How did you…

**Beast Boy: **… Find you? We heard your scream *he puts her back on the ground* are you OK?

**Raven: **Better now… Look, Beast Boy, I…

**Beast Boy: **WATCHOUT! *he grabs her arm and moves with her to the left. A laser just passed at the place they were*

There were too many demons there, StarFire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven start fighting against them. At a moment, StarFire destroys the demons that were hitching Robin and then, he joins the fight. The five of them are all trying to reach Trigon, but a demon always appeared; until a moment, when they actually defeated all of Trigon's army.

**Trigon: **Well… Your team isn't that bad, huh Raven?

**Raven: **Now it's just you, let's see now if you are as good as you show…

**Trigon: **Alright… But remember that you are the one who asked for it

Roots begin to emerge from the ground and catch the feet and arms of Robin, Beast Boy, StarFire and Cyborg.

**Raven: **What are you doing? Leave them alone

**Trigon: **This battle is only between you and me, so let it begin

Trigon launches a laser on Raven that makes her slams into a tree. She tries to retaliate the attack, but Trigon attacks her first.

**Trigon: **Come on, Raven! I know you're a way better than that. What are you afraid of? Showing your friends the real you?

**Raven: ***getting up* I. Don't. Need. To. Do. That. *she finally attacks him*

**Trigon: **So… I guess that I'll destroy you faster than I thought

They start attacking each other again, but Trigon is taking the overcome. StarFire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin are still insured by the roots, and also, they're too strong to be destroyed by StarFire's lasers. All of a sudden, Beast Boy has the idea to transform into a small animal. He does that and gets rid of the roots. After that, he transforms into a giant dinosaur and hits Trigon. Trigon retaliates Beast Boy using a high intensity of power on him that makes him goes back to his natural form and slams with force into a tree.

**Raven: **What did you… *she hits him using her powers that make him unconscious, but it would take only a short time, she takes advantage of this to see Beast Boy*

When she got there, his eyes were closed. Raven begins having a conniption; her hands start to shiver and her eyes are red. She starts coming back to the place she was fighting, saying:

**Raven: **You killed my mother… You turned my world into a terrible place… You made my friends believe I betrayed them… You want to destroy your own daughter… And now, you hurt my friend. ENOUGH NOW! *she starts to get bigger, her hair also increases and her clothes turn all to white*

Raven starts attacking Trigon with all of her strength, non-stop; until a moment, that she finally destroys him. Since Trigon got destroyed, the roots that were holding Robin, StarFire and Cyborg disappear, and the sky, that was red, turns to blue. Raven, now at her normal size again but still with the long hair and white clothes, leaves the smoke where she destroyed Trigon. She stands up for a while, but then, faints. Cyborg catches her.

**Cyborg: **We got you, Rae

* * *

chapter 11 :D


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pfff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"_**There was fire everywhere, Beast Boy opens his eyes and sees Raven, Robin, Cyborg and StarFire lying on the ground, fainted. Trigon turns around and sees him"**_

**Beast Boy:** *screaming* AAAH!... My head, oh… *he looks around* wait… I'm in my room? How? What happened?

Beast Boy gets up and leaves his room. He finds Robin, StarFire and Cyborg in the leaving room.

**Robin: **Hey! You finally woke up

**StarFire: **Hi, Beast Boy! Sorry we didn't stay there in your room with you, it's because…

**Cyborg: **It's impossible to stay into that mess more than 5 minutes

**StarFire: **But, are you OK?

**Beast Boy: **Yeah… I'm fine. What happened? How did we get back? Where's Raven?

**StarFire: **She didn't wake up yet

**Cyborg: **She fainted right after she destroyed Trigon

**Beast Boy: **She destroyed Trigon? What do you mean she fainted?

**Robin: **She used too much of her powers to destroy him, she's worn out

**StarFire: **Oh, Beast Boy, you should've seen her. She is so brave; Raven saved us all

Beast Boy smiles, glad that he was right about all those things that he said to her.

**Beast Boy: **But… how did we get back from Azarath?

**Robin: **It seems like the demons aren't naturally evil, they were just possessed by Trigon. When Raven destroyed him, the roots that were hitching us and the currents that were hooping Transformita broke and disappeared. She took us to the castle and the demons there helped us; then, they opened a portal to us that brought us back home.

**Beast Boy: **AND I WAS FAINTED ALL THIS TIME?

**StarFire: **You and Raven, actually

**Cyborg: **I understand Raven, I mean, she really ended up with him; but you… man, you're so fragile

**Beast Boy: **Hey! I wanted to see YOU getting hit by him!

Meanwhile in Raven's room, she wakes up. Her hair still is longer and she's still wearing the white clothes.

**Raven: **My head…it hurts… *she looks around and sees Transformita sitted on her chair* Transformita? What are you doing here?

**Transformita: **Heey dear! You finally woke up! I was worried about you. Well… I'm here because the people of Azarath want to see you and your friends tonight

**Raven: **… and why?

**Transformita: **Hãn… I don't know actually*she smiles*. But, don't worry, Azarath got so much better since you destroyed Trigon. You're our hero there

**Raven: **Really?

**Transformita: **Yes! Everybody is talking about you! The people can't wait to see you!

**Raven: **Well… I'm glad to hear that *she smiles* and me and my friends will show up there tonight

**Transformita: **Great! I can't wait to see you all! Oh, and also, now that Trigon is gone, you're able to open a portal and go to Azarath anytime you want; and about that amulet, well… it is destroyed, you don't need to worry about it anymore

**Raven: **Thanks…

**Transformita: **You're welcome! Well, see you there *she opens a portal to come back to Azarath, when she was about to enter on it, Raven calls her*

**Raven: **Hey, Transformita. Can I ask you something?

**Transformita: **Sure! Anything

**Raven: **Why were you beside my father at the beginning?

**Transformita: **Well… I'm just like you, Raven…

**Raven: **Hãn… say… what?

**Transformita: **I'm also the daughter of a demon who preferred to stay at the human form. When Trigon took power of everything, I had the chance to escape. I saw Azarath gets worse each day, and I suffered with that view. So, one day I heard about Trigon's plan with you, the Titans, and also, that he needed someone like me to execute it. I had the idea of going see him and tell that I could help him, but only if him let me rule Azarath after his plan. Since Trigon only cares about having more power, not about his own planet, he accepted that

**Raven: **And you left his side because…

**Transformita: **I was being selfish! I love Azarath more than ANYTHING! But I couldn't rule it knowing that Trigon would be destroying all the other planets. That's why I decided to help you; because I saw that only destroying Trigon, Azarath could be peaceful again, and without interfering on the other planets

*somebody knocks on the door*

**Cyborg: **Raven, are you awake?

Transformita says goodbye to Raven and enter into the portal.

**Raven: **Yes, I am. Come in

**Cyborg: **There you are! How are you feeling?

**Raven: **Only a little headache, no big deal. How is Beast Boy? Did he wake up?

**Cyborg: **Yes, he did… He's fine. You don't need to worry about hiding it from me, Raven

**Raven: **What… are you talking about?

**Cyborg: **You, Beast Boy, the kiss

**Raven: **Beast Boy told you that? "_I'm going to kill Beast Boy"_

**Cyborg: **No, I saw it

**Raven: **Oh… So you saw it _"I'm going to kill Cyborg"_

**Cyborg: **Hãn… Yes? No? *he gives a stepback*

**Raven: ***sigh* I need to solve that…

**Cyborg: **You mean… You'll tell him you don't love him?

**Raven: **Oh! So, you know that too?

**Cyborg: **hehe *gives another stepback*I think… that Robin is calling me… I'M GOING ROBIN! Hãn… bye Raven *he leaves the room*

**Raven: ***sigh* Too many things… happening at the same time… and I'm with a terrible headache. I need… to think a little bit, and air, this place is too stuffy

Raven goes to the rocks next to the ocean and sits there; it was almost the end of the afternoon.

**Raven: **I'm so hooked! I don't know how I'm going to say it for him. Also, why does he love me? He is the one who has the skills that make a girl fall in love; he's funny, cute, kind… Any guy would never want a girl like me

**?: **So… I guess that they don't want a girl who is beautiful, funny, kind, brave, friend, smart *Raven smiles, looks back and sees Beast Boy. He is walking in her direction as he is talking* strong or that has the sweetest smile in the world. *he sits next to her and she smiles* See? I love your smile when you're ashamed

She smiles again and he takes her hand

**Raven: **Beast Boy… I love you too

She kisses him and puts her head on his shoulder; they watch the sunset. A few minutes later, Raven remembers.

**Raven: **OH NO! I forgot!

**Beast Boy: **Forgot what?

**Raven: **Come! We must go to Azarath now!

**Beast Boy: **Again?

**Raven: **Come, we're late

She stands up in hurry and takes Beast Boy's hand; they both come back to the tower.

**Robin: **Where were you?

**Raven: **We must all go to Azarath like… now!

**Robin: **Why?

**Raven: **Transformita talked to me today; she said that Azarath is much better now, but the people want to see us tonight, I said we would come

**StarFire: **Are they mad at us?

**Raven: **No… by the opposite, actually. I think it will only be a party, something like that… no big deal…

**Robin: **Well… We could go, right?

**Cyborg: **No problem for me

**StarFire: **Me neither…

**Robin: **But… why are you two holding hands?

**Raven: **Hãn… we're together, you know? *she looks at Beast Boy*

**Beast Boy: **Kinda… Dating, you know?

**Robin/ StarFire: **WHAAA *they're chapfallen*

**Raven: **Look… We don't have time now, come! *she opens a portal* when we get back, we'll tell you about our happy ending, OK?

StarFire, Robin and Cyborg enter on the portal.

**Beast Boy: **Wait! I forgot something! *he runs to his room*

**Raven: **Beast Boy! We're very late and *he comes back*

**Beast Boy: **Here… it's for you *he gives to her a necklace that has a heart pendant, half green and half purple*

**Raven: ***she is more than surprised* Beast Boy… this is… beautiful… thanks *she looks at him and smiles*

**Beast Boy: **Let me help you with that… *he puts the necklace on her neck*did you really like it? Be honest with me

**Raven: **It's perfect *she kisses him on the cheek and they both enter on the portal; they've come straight into the castle*

**Transformita: **Raven! There you are, come on! We need to prepare you! *Transformita grabs her arm and leaves with her*

Beast Boy finds Cyborg, StarFire and Robin.

**Beast Boy: **Where is she taking Raven?

**Robin: **They're going to prepare her…

**Beast Boy: **For what?

**StarFire: **The coronation

* * *

Sooo...Chapter 13 will be the last one DX

hope you like this one :D I thnk it's pretty romantic...


	13. The End

**DISCLAIMER: I own Teen Tita... pfff, no I don't. The story belongs to Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Beast Boy: **WHAAAT?

**Robin: **Before you arrived, Transformita told us that this party is Raven's Coronation Party. She'll be the Queen of Azarath

**Beast Boy: **Wow! That's awesome

**StarFire: **Beast Boy… when someone becomes a King or a Queen, he or she can't leave their world. It is the first oath.

**Beast Boy: **You mean like…

**Cyborg: **She isn't coming back to the Titans Tower with us

**Beast Boy: **Like…No way?

**StarFire: **No way… the oath can't be broken

**Beast Boy: **Man…

Raven is with Transformita in a huge room.

**Raven: **THIS PARTY IS FOR WHAT?

**Transformita: **I'm sorry! I didn't lie to you, I really didn't know that time! I swear, Raven, if I knew it, I'd have told you

**Raven: ***sigh* what do I do now?

**Transformita: **But, why don't you want to be the Queen of Azarath? After all, this is your planet; this is where you come from

**Raven: **But I can't live here like… forever! If I could be Queen but in the Titans Tower… But there's that stupid oath… Who made that thing, by the way?

**Transformita: **I. Don't. Know… But, Raven! Come on, you'll be QUEEN! You really will lose a lot if you start living here?

**Raven: **I… *she holds the pendant Beast Boy gave*need to think…

**Transformita: **But you don't have time for that, Raven! The coronation begins in a few minutes and I still need to dress you appropriately for the occasion

**Raven: **Oh you won't put a dress on me and… *before she could finish the sentence, Transformita grabs her arm and starts preparing her*

The sound of the horns begins, the hall is totally decorated; it is huge and all the seats are occupied. The principal view of the hall is a balcony, where Raven would appear to be crowned as the new Queen.

**Cyborg: **When will Raven show up? We are here for over half an hour

**StarFire: **Beast Boy, are you… OK with that?

**Beast Boy: **Of course I am. *no, he wasn't* She must do… what is the best for her; if she wants to stay here, I can't do nothing and…

The sound of the horns increases; two demons appear then Transformita and Raven.

**Beast Boy: …**R-R-RAVEN?

All the people in the hall looks at Raven; Robin, StarFire, Cyborg and of course, Beast Boy, could not believe in what their eyes were seeing. Raven is like, more than beautiful. She is wearing a long purple dress with silver details and a shiny tiara; her hair is down. Everybody gets up.

**Demon: **We're here tonight to crown Raven, from princess of Azarath to Queen of Azarath. Everybody keeps silence as she speaks before her coronation.

Raven walks to the front of the balcony, she looks at the people and finds her friends.

**Raven: **Azarath is… my world, the place I was born; becoming the Queen of here would be just… incredible. When Transformita told me that I was being considered a hero in Azarath, I… just couldn't believe it, I was very happy to hear that. In my entire life, I'd never considered myself as a… hero. I was ashamed of being Trigon's daughter; I found myself thinking several times if only by the fact I was his daughter I was naturally bad; because my birth was for this, no matter what I tried to do. But, one day, someone more than special to me*she finds Beast Boy in the crowd and smiles too him, he does the same* told me something: "_It isn't only because you're his daughter that it turns you a bad person. It's how you behave and use your powers. The fact that you were born to do the evil and chose the good side turns you even better." _*the hall stays quiet for a moment, Raven holds the heart pendant and takes a look at the people and smiles*and… that's why I can't be the Queen of Azarath.

Everybody looks to each other, asking why she is doing that.

**Raven: **I'm sorry, but… I can't. I love Azarath, but I also love my friends; OK, a different kind of love to one of them, but… I need them all. I love saving the world each day with them, we're a team, and I can't leave them. So… that's why I give you another choice. I'd like to give you the idea of coronate Transformita as the new Queen; she said to me she observed Azarath in Trigon's control each day, she knows very well how to rebuild this world; certainly better than I would.

The people in the hall start talking with each other, arguing about Raven's decision. Transformita comes to her.

**Transformita: **Raven… are you more than sure you wanna do that?

**Raven:**Yes, I'm absolutely sure; You'll be a great Queen. So… Do you accept my choice?*she says louder, to the people*

The people ask her if Transformita is really the best choice and Raven confirms it; they accept her choice. They start to cheer with the election of the new Queen, Raven and her friends smile. Then, the coronation of Transformita happens. After that, Raven downs t to find Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and StarFire. When she finds them, they are all back and don't see her.

**Raven: **So… that's it? You won't even say hello to me?

They turn around and see her.

**Robin/ Beast Boy/ Cyborg /StarFire: **RAVEN! *they all hug her*

**Raven: **OOK…. Too much…too much. Breathe…please? *they let go*

**Robin: **So, are you sure about that?

**Raven: **More than sure. I just want to go home now

**Beast Boy: **So*he takes her hand* let's just go home

They say goodbye to the people of Azarath and Raven opens the portal to come back home. As time in Azarath passes slower than on Earth, when they get back to the Tower is already the afternoon of the next day of the day they left to Azarath.

**StarFire: **So, to celebrate the return of our good friend, I'll prepare a party tonight; that will be so much fun!

**Cyborg: **Only if I charge the food; Raven's party should have a normal meal at least

**Robin: **Talking about her… where's she?

**Beast Boy: **I'll take a look

Raven is at the top of the tower, sitted.

**Beast Boy: **You really hate dresses, huh? You barely arrived and already changed your clothes.

**Raven: **That thing was literally crushing my lungs; I really could not be Queen. Also, I like my usual purple clothes. But, I'm in doubt if I should cut my hair to the old way…

**Beast Boy: **I like your hair longer; you should keep it this way, you look even more beautiful *he takes her hand*

**Raven: **Thanks…

**Beast Boy: **So… StarFire and Cyborg are preparing a party for you… Aren't you coming?

**Raven:** I'm in a bit… Hãn… Beast Boy, can I ask you something?

**Beast Boy: **Sure! What is it?

**Raven: **You… love me, right?

**Beast Boy: **Of course I do

**Raven: **But… even knowing that I'm the daughter of that monster and that one day I can become just like him? You know, I…

He kisses her.

**Beast Boy: **I know you pretty well and I'm sure you'll never become someone like him. But the most important is that I'll always love you, no matter what; never forget that. You'll always, but always, be my Raven, no matter how you look

**Raven: **Your… Raven?

**Beast Boy: **Yes… My Raven, forever

They both smile and kiss again; then they come back to inside the Tower and enjoy the party with the rest of their friends.

"_My Raven… "_

** -THE END-**

**

* * *

**

So... The fanfic is over DX. Hope you liked it :)

I thought about the possibility of writing _and they lived happily... _you know? but... blah... this is so... common. Also, I like****_My Raven _I thought it'd be cool to end the story with that :D

so... yeah.. that's it... THE END.

Now, tell me something, would you REALLY FREAK OUT if existed an episode like my fanfic? I knnow I would xD


End file.
